No More Words
by LadySteph
Summary: Contemplation distresses our insurance lady and Meryl can't sleep, thus she finds herself in the company of the Humanoid Typhoon. Fluff, a little lime, and some humor.


^_^-  
  
No more Words  
  
Hello. My name is LadySteph . . . *Crickets chirp* . . . Gah! Okay, I'm not really that special or nothing but come on . . . give it up! *One person heard clapping* *Sighs* I am sooooo unloved.  
  
Anyway, I'm really looking forward to joining this little corner of Fanfiction.net! Trigun is such a unique anime and I love it. *Glomps Vash* Isn't that right?!  
  
Anyway, I've been kissed by the lips of that mischievous writer's block. ( I should be working on my Inuyasha or Fushigi Yuugi fics but . . . I'm not! ) I figured I'd write a one-shot fluffy thing to sort of introduce myself and my wacky ways. This is a Meryl Vash bit of fluff. Basically just a little lemon juice I wrote to help me break through the writer's block. Enjoy! . . . or don't . . . but I'd prefer it if you enjoyed. ^^;  
  
Disclaimers - Trigun is owned by is respected peoples. Not me. I asked Santa if I could own Trigun for Christmas but he told me to go to hell . . . *Sweatdrops*  
  
=^_^=  
  
Meryl's naked feet gently grasped the wooden floors in her hotel room. They were warm against her shivering toes. Tonight she was to restless to sleep. There were to many questions to contemplate and not enough time to comprehend them.  
  
The moonlight poured through the slanted blinds as Meryl slumped against one of the overstuffed chairs near the window. She watched the light play with her body for a moment before closing her eyes. The soft fabric that clung to her body felt slick under her skin. The simple white shirt offered her some warmth against the slight chill in the room.  
  
It was actually rather humorous. For once Meryl was able to relax . . . but being Meryl she couldn't. To many mysterious to solve to let go and enjoy the quiet night. Her over worked mind wouldn't let her rest. Questions about herself, her job, and of course the enigma that was Vash the Stampede.  
  
Meryl's lips curled in to a strained smile. It seemed as if all her questions rained back down to one. What the hell was she doing there? Sure, she WAS doing her job but . . .  
  
A small sigh flew from her lips as she threw her head back in agitation. The soft blue strands of hair the usually hung over her forehead flew back to tickle her ears. Why was this so complicating?! Yes, she knew why she was HERE but not why she was acting the way she was. Why was she in this state of confusion?  
  
Her life was always straight forward and practical. However, encountering the oddity in a red coat had her completely lost. When she first met him she couldn't stand the way he acted or behaved. He was a pervert, goof, and an idiot mixed in one. Just another moron wandering through the desert.  
  
That wasn't the case though. Over the last few months she saw many other sides of him. He was serious about his beliefs. He was also very passionate and understanding but he always seemed lost.  
  
It drove Meryl crazy. He was always hiding that side of him. When she'd steal a glance at him he knew and turned away and left Meryl standing there with a blush to keep her company. Sometimes she would catch a glimpse of the real him but it didn't last long. He was always pushing her away; never inviting her any closer to his secrets.  
  
Meryl blinked rapidly and shook her head violently. Why the hell would she WANT to get any closer to that buffoon?! Everyone had their sad stories to tell, what made his so special that he had to always hide?  
  
Meryl pondered deeply for a second and then brought her head forward to slump over.  
  
Why was he hiding from her?! It was slowly driving cool-headed Meryl to insanity. More than that was the fact that she WANTED to hold him and listen to his stories. She wanted . . . no, longed to protect him from whatever it was that he was running from.  
  
With a silent curse to herself Meryl stood up and stalked toward the bedroom door. What she needed was some fresh air, not impossible questions and questionable fantasies. Careful not to wake up Millie, Meryl turned the handle and headed out the door.  
  
Like a zombie, she slumped through the hallway quietly; doors passing blindly left and right. She didn't want to think about him, she didn't want to feel the way she did around him, and she certainly kicked herself in the pants when she stopped to stare at the door to his room.  
  
Behind the bulk of wood was where he would be. He was probably nestled in between his sheets, unaware of the heart rapidly pounding outside his door.  
  
Without second thought, or perhaps no thought at all, she placed her hand on the handle. With a quick breath and even quicker realization she rested her head against the door. What was she doing?! Her heart rapped violently against her breast. She knew it wasn't smart, didn't know what to expect . . . to many questions with no answers, the whole thing was to uncertain . . . she shouldn't . . .  
  
Before she would finish anymore of her unstable queries the door opened. Meryl gasped as her head fell from the cool wood to meet something a little softer and warmer. With her hand still clutching to handle she closed her eyes.  
  
Meryl could hear him breathing; feel him breathing against her. The soft white fabric that clung to his chest was drenched in his scent. Fearing that she would drown she brought her glazed eyes up to meet the face of her capture.  
  
Vash didn't quite know what to think. He knew someone was standing outside of his door but he expected it to be an enemy, not the violent whirlwind known as Meryl. The insurance girl who wouldn't leave him alone; always chasing after him with a blank scowl on her face.  
  
When Meryl finally found the courage to look up she sure enough found those cool aqua kissed eyes of his staring back. They held an odd expression deep inside their depths. This sun tamed hair was lying flat against his head and his bangs caressed his face in wet strands. The sweet soapy smell verified Meryl's conclusion that he had just gotten out of the shower.  
  
Feeling a little foolish as the red on her face deepened Meryl placed her hands on his chest to push herself away. Vash quickly brought his own hand to cover hers before she had the chance. Meryl's small gasp echoed through the silent hallway. Even if they were still a little damp, his hand was rough and warm against her petite one.  
  
"It's a little late to be patrolling the hallways," he said in no more than whisper. The hint of playfulness was still in his voice but the sounds came out tired and husky.  
  
"I - I - I was just going out for some fresh air," she said a little to quickly. 'Ah! This isn't like you at all! Stop being stupid!' she screamed to herself but Meryl wasn't one to take advice; even from herself.  
  
"By my bedroom door?" he drawled in that still sleepy voice. He released her hand and covered his mouth as he let out a huge yawn.  
  
Her first thought was how cute he looked by that sly smile of his irritated her. Meryl's temper suddenly flared. Was he taunting her? Again!? "Yes, by your door," she snapped sarcastically, "now if you'll excuse me, I'll be heading outside now."  
  
As she turned to leave he caught her wrist and made a 'tsk' sound. "You shouldn't be outside in THAT outfit. You'll defiantly catch a cold." Behind the teasing statement was a lot of truth. He didn't like to idea of her being outside her room wearing nothing more than a night shirt. There were to many dangers and he was sure she didn't have any means of protection on her.  
  
His eyes wandered down her sleek collarbone to the small crease of cleavage that peeked up from the depths of the soft fabric. If she was concealing a gun he was sure he'd be able to see it and all his eyes could see where her soft breast rising with each unsteady breath she took.  
  
Meryl's eyes caught his and followed them down to the long shirt she wore. The top three buttons had come unbutton and the sides of her shirt were hanging dangerously low.  
  
Mixed with rage and embarrassment Meryl glared in to his icy eyes. "I'm a grown woman, I can handle myself, thank you," she snarled, outraged.  
  
"I can see that," he chuckled lazily as he leaned against the doorway, still encasing her arm in his hands. "But you're still not going out like that. There aren't many friendly people in this town that stay out after dark and they'd take finding you as a real treat."  
  
Under his calm exterior Vash's heart was running wildly. Standing in front of him was indeed a grown woman and even under the metal and flesh that clung to his body . . . hidden beneath that was the beating of the heart of a man and at the moment his heart was set on protecting her . . . among other things. ^_^-  
  
Meryl fought to pull herself out of his grasp. The steady pulse through his fingers was sending shivers up her arm and down her body. She couldn't think straight with him touching her. "Vash, let me go," she said quietly.  
  
The blood pulsating through Vash's body instantly heated up with anger. She wasn't even listening to him. Was why she so stubborn?! "Not unless you head back to your room where it's safe."  
  
"That's it!" Meryl hissed in rage. She couldn't take this anymore. She wasn't a child but apparently that was how she came across to him. Didn't he realize she was a WOMAN?! . . . Flesh and blood and desperately in love with him. "Stop acting like you can control me, you can't! I can do anything I damn well please!"  
  
Vash's eyes flashed at her words. He wanted to pull her tight against him and tell her how much he just wanted her to be safe but apparently he was going about it the wrong way. Meryl wasn't like most people. She didn't like to be rescued even when she needed to be. Right now was one of those times. He had to find someway to keep her safe without her knowing.  
  
"Then I'm coming with you," he stated simply. He regretted the words as he said them. How would he be able to stand looking at her without acting irrationally? Again his eyes fell to her breast but then lowered to the bottom of the shirt that clung to her knees. Indeed, he didn't approve of her apparel at all. How the hell was he supposed to protect her from not only the dangers of the night . . . but himself.  
  
Meryl finally succeeded in dropping her arm from his grasp. "Fine, I can't stop you, just leave me alone." Meryl's heart was crying in desperation. The last thing she wanted was for him to leave her alone. She wanted to feel his arms around her, feel his lips on hers. But then again those were the silly fantasies that she was trying to escape from. They would never happen so why was she continuing to hurt herself?  
  
Once outside Meryl slumped against the walls of the building and laid her head back against the structure. Vash watched with amusement. He couldn't quite figure her out completely. Maybe that's why he felt drawn to her. She was like him in a way. Always hiding behind her cold, all-work-and-no- play attitude but beneath that was a certain gentleness that he longed to see more of. However, she was always hiding from him.  
  
He shrugged and leaned against the stair railing. Of course, what good would it do if she did show him that side of her? There was nothing they could do about it. He had a job to do just as she had hers and neither would allow anything to disturb their missions.  
  
Nonetheless, the pull between the two of them was inevitable. He knew sooner or later one of them would lose control. He just hoped it wasn't him. He couldn't be the one responsible for breaking her heart.  
  
"Vash," she whispered against the wind. She bit her bottom lip and opened her eyes to look at him. He was so complex, would she ever be able to pull him apart and understand? Did that even matter? All she knew was she wanted him to hold her but was to afraid to ask.  
  
No, it wasn't fear but pride. She was to proud for her own good. At that thought her eyes watered slightly. She wasn't good at these sort of things. Her love life wasn't exactly bubbling over with romantic tales of love in the moonlight. All she knew was that Vash made her feel things she never felt before and that confused her to the point that it hurt.  
  
Vash said nothing as he watched her eyes fill with sweet tears. What should he do? He knew what he wanted to do. He wanted to rush over and hold her, engulf her with his love . . . love.  
  
Did he love her? Was that the answer to everything? How could he love again? Was it even possible? Dammit, this wasn't fair to him or her. His eyes lowered as he slowly approached her, hating himself with each step.  
  
Entranced by the sound of her uneven breathing he strolled over to her and gently placed her in his arms. She smelled of lavender and honey. And odd combination but it suited her fine. "Don't cry, Meryl," he whispered in her ear. God, he hated himself right now.  
  
The outcome was just the opposite. The warmth of his body and the chill of her tears mixed beneath the desert sky. She rested her head against his chest for the second time this night and allowed herself to drown in his aroma.  
  
He held her for a moment longer before he placed his fingers under her chin and brought her face up to meet his. "Why?" he asked her. She just stared at him as her tears continued to spill over her cheeks. "I don't deserve these," he continued as he brushed them away from face.  
  
The contact of his finger streaming lovingly over her skin made her shiver a little. "Who - who said they were - were for you?" she stuttered while sniffling. Again, her pride lied for her.  
  
Vash's serious face curled in to a soft, thin smile. "Are you telling me they aren't?"  
  
Any common sense she had left told her to run. The thought of kissing him seemed less and less dumb as time drifted between them. Meryl started to turn away as her blush grew but Vash's hands brought her face closer to his. "Answer me Meryl, don't turn away. I need to know."  
  
She could feel his breath mingle with hers. She couldn't answer him. Not in words anyway. She wasn't ready to do that yet.  
  
Pushing against the warm sand between her toes Meryl softly caressed his lips with hers. She pulled back for a brief moment to stare at him; ready to accept the rejection in his eyes but she was never forced to meet that reality.  
  
He blinked rapidly in shock. Was this - Meryl doing this? His heart hurt for her as he saw her tear stained eyes meet his. She was waiting for him to turn away like he always did. That was the sensible thing to do but not tonight. He had pushed her away to many times and he couldn't do it again. He couldn't watch her face fall in confusion because of his stupidity once again.  
  
All he could think of was her lips. His mouth covered hers before she had anytime to object. Their softness enveloped his brain. She was intoxicating to say the least. His arms fell to her waist as hers encased his neck.  
  
He could feel her full breast pushing gently against his chest and she squirmed under his mouth. That shirt she was wearing had him mesmerized the moment he saw her standing in front of him in his doorway. If her heartbeat had been any louder as she trampled down the hallway she would have woken everyone up in that damned hotel.  
  
A small brisk moan pushed against his lips as he tilted her head back with his. She even tasted like lavender and honey. He always knew she would. The many nights he had dreamed of her had told him so.  
  
She opened her mouth for him as his tongue penetrated through her lips. Her small pink tongue slide against his in an erotic dance only lovers knew of. Her mind was clouded with desire. Who cared about tomorrow when right now felt so good?  
  
She dropped one of her small hands and lightly tugged the bottom of his shirt from his pants. With the small opening now available she brushed her fingers up his stomach and to his chest. When she heard him groan roughly against her she continued her exploration.  
  
When she had first seen him shirtless she was left in shock to say the least. The brutal scars that clung to his flesh were horrible and would have probably scared anyone else away. Meryl found them intriguing.  
  
Her hand caressed the long scar that kissed the left side of his chest lovingly. All the imperfections on him made him more desirable. He endured this pain to help others. What other scars did he hold? Where they all skin deep or did they consume his heart as well? These were the question Meryl had pondered so deeply about and she intended to find all of the answers sooner or later.  
  
He broke the kiss as her hand traveled down to run their slender magic on his stomach. It wasn't that he didn't like the feeling, it was just that he wouldn't be able to stop things if she continued what she was doing.  
  
He brought one of his hands up to meet hers and pulled it away from him to hold it tightly. His finger locked between hers as he stared at her. Her eyes were usually a cloudy gray but not tonight. Tonight he could see the purple sky behind the gray that she always hid.  
  
"You're beautiful, did you know that?" he purred as he brought his lips to play with the side of her neck. He nuzzled her softly with his still damp hair.  
  
"No, I didn't," she said stiffly. He stopped and brought his forehead down on top of hers. "I never thought you noticed," she said in a softer tone.  
  
"It's not that I didn't notice," he said, starting to cover up the depths that he had unlocked for her in his eyes. "There was just nothing I could do about it."  
  
Meryl shook her head in understanding. She didn't want to hear this. She couldn't add more questions to her list now.  
  
Vash pulled away from her gently and slide his back down the wall until he was sitting in the shifting sand. Meryl joined him but held her own hands against her chest. Why was she still hurting?  
  
"Meryl . . . I . . ." he started until he felt Meryl push herself against him to rest in his arms.  
  
"Vash, no more words. It's to late for them. I'm to tired to think anymore tonight." With a troubled sigh she rested her head against his shoulder and clung to his arm.  
  
Vash understood perfectly and he allowed her to fall asleep against him. In his arms where he could finally protect her.  
  
~*~  
  
"AH!" Meryl screamed in embarrassment. She stared in disbelief at what started to be a letter to her boss. Somewhere along the way it turned in to a really horrible love story. Meryl let out a long sigh as she fell to her desk in desperation. "I am so lost."  
  
"How are you lost, you're right here?" a bright, cheerful voice drifted from the other room.  
  
"Millie, it's easy to get lost, even when you know where you are," Meryl stated as if everyone should know that.  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
"Ugh. Where do I start?" Meryl held her head as she felt the throbbing of a headache push through.  
  
"How about at the beginning?" Another voice quirk through a half eaten doughnut. Meryl's flushed instantly as she recognized the sound.  
  
Vash gulped down what was left of his doughnut and poked his head over the insurance girl's shoulder. "Whatcha' got there?"  
  
A vein pulsed against Meryl's temple in agitation. "A letter to the boss."  
  
"Hmm . . " Vash started. It was to late before Meryl realized he was reading what was typed.  
  
Meryl quickly raised her head from the desk, stood up, and blocked his view. "Who gave you permission to read that?!"  
  
Vash shrugged and gave her a grin. "Looked like a romance novel to me . . ."  
  
Meryl covered her ears. "It's not! And it's none of your damned business what it is!"  
  
"Looked like a crappy ending to me though, does he get the girl in the end?" He gave her a knowing look but it was soon replaced by a taunting smile.  
  
Meryl shot him a look that chilled him right to his toes, even if they were encased inside his boot.  
  
Vash threw up his hands in defeat. "Wow. Bitch-y this morning, huh?"  
  
"She's always like that in the morning, Mr. Vash," Millie quirked as she entered the room and sat down.  
  
"I am not!" Meryl stated as she tore the paper from the type writer, crumbled it, and threw it against the wall.  
  
Vash's eyes grew big and he put his hands together dramatically. "As he brushed his lips against her eager mouth she was consumed by his love for her . . . GAH!" He screamed as Meryl chased him around the room.  
  
"Dammit Vash, get back here!" Meryl screamed.  
  
Millie just sat there and giggled through her cup of pudding.  
  
~*~  
  
Yay. Well, what do you think? Any good? Should I just give up? *Cries* Don't throw me out in to the cold! I want to write popular stories!  
  
Anyway, let me know what you think, PLEASE!!! Review this. All comments, suggestions, flames, marriage proposals, and whatnot are accepted and welcomed. ^_^- Can't wait to hear from ya. Thank you for reading.  
  
LadySteph 


End file.
